TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred
Season 2, Episode 5: TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred Aired: September 19, 2011 Previous: Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLcats Next: Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred is the fifth episode of MAD Season 2, 31st episode overall. Episode Summary TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: When a portal opens up to the land of the Smurfs, Optimus Prime has to send them back. The Walking Fred: An Internet viral video goes viral for real... as an army of zombies! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that with Baseball Playoffs underway, stolen bases are an all-time high. #Opening Scene #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' (Movie Parody of Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the Smurfs) #Animated Marginals segment #Christopher Coolumbus (Spoof on Christopher Columbus) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Angry Bird Management (Video Game Parody of Angry Birds) (Ad Parodies segment) #Singing Knight-grams (Cartoon) #Theme Park Rides we'd love to see! - The Roller Toaster, the Merry-Go-Forever, and the Punch in the Face (Theme Parody of an Amusement Park) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Project Runway (TV Parody of Project Runway) (Cartoon, Animated by Mark Marek) #Spy vs. Spy - Shark Cage (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Magic Gel and Pet Shell (Parody of Magic Shell) (Ad Parodies segment) #Lava Floor (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Walking Fred' (TV Parody of the Walking Dead ''/ Spoof on Fred Figglehorn) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Christopher Coolumbus) He continues playing the guitar. (Animated by Mike Wartella) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the second episode to spoof Fred Figglehorn. *This is the third episode that ''Angry Birds appeared on MAD. *This is the fourth time The Smurfs appeared on MAD, and also the fourth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' is based on TransBOREmores. *In Theme Park Rides we'd love to see!, there is the Roller Toaster, the Merry-Go-Forever, and the Punch in the Face. The Roller Toaster and the Merry-Go-Forever are parodies of the Roller Coaster and the Merry-Go-Round respectively, and the Punch in the Face is made up. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. Voices *Larry Dorf - Grouchy Smurf, Shockwave, Tour Guide, King, Billy's Dad, and Dad sinking in lava *Jim Meskimen - Patrick Winslow, Bruce Willis, George Clooney, and Dr. Robert Hexenblatt *Dan Milano - Papa Smurf, Brother, DeSean, Man at Desk, Baseball Player, and Project Runway Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Live Reporter, Billy's Mom, Boy, Girl, and Nina Garcia *Meredith Salenger - Selena Gomez, Mom, and Julia Roberts *Kevin Shinick - Sam Witwicky, Fred Figglehorn, Justin Bieber, Christopher Columbus, Billy, Singing Knight, Yellow Bird, Megatron, Laserbeak, Brainy Smurf, Michael Kors, Thor, Brad Pitt (Fred Voice), Tom Hanks (Fred Voice), Father, Magic Gel and Pet Shell Announcer, Ocean's Fourteen Trailer Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Fred Tatasciore - Tom Hanks, Celebrity Hack, and Bruce Brazos *Gary Anthony Williams - Optimus Prime, Christopher Coolumbus, Flamor, and Theme Park Rides we'd love to see Announcer Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:September 2011 Episodes